


Give In

by equivalent_exchange



Series: Keep Me Warm [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fanart Photo Edit, Implied Sexual Content, Smut-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent_exchange/pseuds/equivalent_exchange
Summary: They were bound to happen eventually.Fanart photo edit.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Keep Me Warm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Photo originally posted to tumblr.
> 
> A series/collection of photo edits of our two favorite space idiots being in love.
> 
> If you've been following me on tumblr, then you know how obsessed I am with my new action figures!
> 
> Used:  
> Star Wars Hasbro: The Black Series Action Figures
> 
> The Mandalorian and Cara Dune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why deny it, the spark of desire waiting to burn.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this..."

"...I think I do."


	2. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple touch that can set you on fire.

“Tell me if this feels good,” he rasps.

She’s panting now, her breaths shallow and fast when he touches her.

By some miracle, she manages to keep her eyes from rolling back in pleasure as she moans, “Din… Somehow I think you’ll know.”

His eyes darken beneath the helmet, and he wishes he could feel her lips against his when she moans his name.


	3. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When reality waits to snuff out the dying embers.

"Just... just for a few minutes, ok...?"

He gently rests his head on hers, whispering, "...for as long as you want."

The arm around his waist tightens just a fraction, but he understands.

Pulling her closer, "I love you, too," he breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for viewing, and let me know what you think!
> 
> Photos posted to tumblr first, but decided to post here too as a story so it's more coherent, but I'll catch up here pretty quick with the photos!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://flipredmonkey.tumblr.com)


End file.
